Like Hell I Care!
by Ria.Garnet.Juiltyve
Summary: Sunako and Kyouhei are engaged! What the hell! ...not to mention FORCED!oopps I mean hypnotized lol.. Will love even form in this arranged engagement! And Who's this PRINCE!Just read and find out! and.... a little review won't hurt right KyoheixSunakoxOC
1. When Destined, Same FateSame Words?

LIKE HELL I CARE!

Chapter I:

When Destined.......  
Same Fate.....Same..WORDS??

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own The Wallflower and it's characters -.- *sigh*

Thank the genius who created this. ^^

Summary::

The story starts with the messy life of both Suanko and Kyohei being extraordinary, not because they're both royalty but because of ..... Uhm..._other_ reasons.....  
Things then start getting much, much, much messier when they become ENGAGED!! Ooopps correct that! FORCED to be engaged!! But Are they still forced when a funny thing called love forms between them?? Huh?? Will they get a happy ending? Yes? No? Maybe? The answer is....... NOOO Not ...YET they don't! Because before the funny thing takes deep shape... the PRINCE (!!) then comes to picture saying he LOVES WHO?! The prince likes SUNAKO!!! What the hell?!! What dimension is this story taking place?? Mars?? How did she even meet the prince?? But more importantly... who'll her family choose?? The prince of course! What does Kyohei say??"LIKE HELL I CARE!"

Oh really now Kyohei?? ^^ Find out what happens!! ^^

______________________________________________________________________

Place: Nakahara Mansion…….

Living Room

"Sunako, you're almost 18 right?" The duke plainly asked.

"Uhm, yes father." Sunako said while drinking tea with her father and mother. _ACTING_ like a lady. (In front of her father)

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"*cough**cough* Why did you ask me that kind of question father?!" Sunako cried as she spilled the tea.

"Just answer me."

"Then no. But why?!!!"

"Ahem, as you can see Sunako… It's been a family tradition to get married before the age of 21 so uhm.. we've… uhm…. You know…uhm…"

"What your father is trying to say dear is that we've, set you up with the son of the prime minister Takano." Her mother said, cutting in the father-daughter conversation while putting her tea cup down the table.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaatt?!!!! But…. But…… I'm just gonna be 18!! I'm not 21 yet!!" Sunako exclaimed.

"Yes dear we know! That's why we've only set up for an engagement!!"

"Huh?!! What's so good with that?!!!"

"It means that you can still get to know him! If you don't like him then we can still cancel the engagement." The duke explained calmly.

"We want to give you time to choose, dear." Her mother added.

"What?!"

"So dear, the meeting place would be the prime minister's mansion, and the tim-"

"NO!"

"But why dear? It is just for your own good."

"I don't like the prime minister's son!"

"Huh?! But you haven't even met!" Her confused father asked

"Yeah dear, and besides you'll learn to love him."

______________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile….

Place: Takano mansion……..

Living room

"So, Kyohei, Have you finally got a girlfriend?" the prime minister asked, starting a conversation while watching TV (widescreen TV)

"No." Kyohei plainly answered.

"Are you interested in someone? (a girl in particular)"

"Nope."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am! I have never been interested in any girl. Girls (and gays) are disgusting creatures. Why would I even be interested in one?"

"But you must at least choose! You don't want to grow old without a wife do you? I mean if that happens then you won't have children and grandchildren and then grand grandchildren and-"

"Just what are you trying to tell me dad?!" Kyohei said while raising an eyebrow.

"You're gonna be engaged." His father said swiftly (I mean fast)

"WHAT?!"

"I said you're gonna be engaged."

"I heard that FYI! But WHO?! HOW?! WHEN?! WHAT?!"

"The duke's daughter. His father called earlier this morning asking me if I wanted my son engaged with his daughter and since I can see you're currently not interested in a girl and I thought it might be good for you, I agreed. They'll be coming here tomor-"

"NO!"

"But why not son??"

"I'm not interested in the duke's daughter!" (sounds familiar?)

"Huh?! But you haven't even met!" His father exclaimed.

"Who knows? Maybe You'll like her? She might not be like those other girls! Come on!" He added.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Place: Both Nakahara and Takano mansion:

Living room

Sunako/Kyohei: I SAID NO!

They both shouted at the same time at a different place at the same situation on the same boat.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Place: Nakahara Mansion

Living Room

"YOU DARE RAISE YOUR VOICE TO MEE,…. SUNAKO!!!!!

THAT'S IT!" The duke shouted, losing his patience.

"What exactly is….. IT ……… dear?" His wife asked.

"You will be ENGAGED! Whether you like it or NOT!"

"NO!" Sunako said firmly, not abiding to his father's order.

"Oh really now Sunako?...Even if I have your abandoned spooky I mean…uhm.. science laboratory……. DEMOLISHED?" Her father threatened. (ahem, blackmail, ahem)

Sunako was so shocked to even answer. Her science laboratory is her most important possession….. even if only hell knows what she does there.

"I think that's going too far dear.. You know that's her silent sanctuary….. away from anything else (including the press, they don't dare go inside the lab)."

"No it's not sweetheart…. You also know that that lab gives me the creeps. Someday when I'm too old I'm sure it'll cause me a heart attack."

"Dear, that's only because you're scared of that lab, what about your daughter's happiness?"

"Erm…. Anyways, She MUST be engaged! It's for her own good!."

"Uhm, I guess your right dear! ^^"

…………………Sunako's POV………………………..

'So much for thinking my mom's with me….' *sigh*

"So you're with me now sweetheart?"

"Yes I am dear"

'Hello!!!! Did they forget I'm still here??'

"So, how can we convince her?" 'I heard my father say.'

I then saw mom winking at dad.

'Are they having a silent conversation??.......'

…………………End of POV………………………..

Just as Sunako thought, they were indeed having a silent conversation (via their eyes) and Sunako suddenly feels nervous. They were looking at each other again and again while making different facial expressions as if they were planning something………… good……. And all Sunako was able to do was watch …… at the same time thinking how she ever had such weird parents (and she asks herself that! Lol). She finally got a hold of her thoughts and decided to make a run for it before they complete their so called 'plan'. She sneaked and sneaked and sneaked and when she was about to reach for the door…. She felt all her hair stand as if she sensed something more horrible than the light which she considered her mortal enemy was behind her. She turned around slowly………..

……………………….. and there it was……..

-her mother was standing behind her with a dangerous smirk plastered on her beautiful face-

"Suuuuunnnnnnnaaaaaaakkkkkkkooooooooooo-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnn!!!!! You said you didn't want to be engaged rrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiggggghhhhhhtttttt?????!!!"

Sunako just nodded in response feeling horrified by how her mother was _trying to_ speak "sweetly" when it was totally obvious that she was on to something NOT sweet.

"Wwweeelllll I won't _force_ you if you don't lllliiiiiikkkkkeeeeeeee ………………………"

Sunako was shocked hearing this but still she was relieved however…. Something in her was saying there's still…. a-

"Bbbbbuuuuuuutttt…….. it's such a shame………

I wanted to give you more of those……uhm….. dolls…. for your collection if you accept the engagement……"

Sunako's ears then started to listen. It got bigger and bigger while listening to her mother. Her mother knew her plan was working so her evil smirk got wider. She spoke more and started to lure Sunako out of her cave until finally she said the magic words ……

….and her daughter's reply?

LATER! (lol)

_______________________________________________________________________________

Place: Takano Mansion

Living Room

"DO WHAT YOU WANT THEN!" His father shouted. (Go back up if you lost track ^^')

The prime minister was about to leave the living room when suddenly……………..

"OHOHOHOHOHO!!!!! You're giving up that easily???!!!" Someone said. (guess who! ^^)

"Huh??? Who's there?!!"

"It is ME! The fairy of capital L-O-V-E…….LOVE!!!!"

Kyohei who was busy watching TV, heard the mysterious voice and…

"The fairy of WHAT?!"

"I'm the fairy of LLLLOOOOVVVVEEEEE!!!!"

"Show yourself! How did you get pass the security?!!" The prime minister asked.

She willingly obliged with the prime minister's request and she showed herself. In the window there was the silhouette of a woman….. then it got clearer and clearer until they both saw a beautiful  
lady dressed in a fairy dress, of course.

"I was travelling to find my next true lllooovvveee when suddenly……. I heard something about _engagement!_"

…………………Kyohei's POV………………………..

Who is this woman???

And….

And…..

Her next true love???? What the hell?!

…………………End of POV………………………..

Kyohei was so concentrated on his thoughts that he didn't notice that his father and the 'fairy of LLLLOOOOVVVVEEEE', whatever it is, were already chatting. When he got back in the real world, He just saw his father nodding his head and the lady smirking.

"You said you need not be engaged young man???"

"Uhm yeah. So what? It doesn't concern you does it?!" Kyohei, rudely said.

"Oh it does young man! It does!!" She said in a threatening voice…

"Oh really?! How?!" Kyohei challenged.

"It concerns me because I'm the fairy of L-O-V-E ~ LOVE!, of course!......"

"Bu-"

"AAANNNNDDDD! Besides that……"

"Besides that what?!"

"Besides being the fairy of L-O—"

"Oh please! Will you stop with the spelling!!"

"Besides being the fairy of LOVE…., I'm…."

The woman thought for a while and then said….

"You'll find that out soon enough……." She said suspiciously.

"Anyway…….. You said you didn't want to be engaged right?"

"Uhm.. yeah..?" He said in a questioning voice.., confused.

"Then don't!" She said plainly.

"Huh?!"

…………………Kyohei's POV………………………..

'HUH?!

I thought she'll force me to be engaged with that tone of hers! I even thought she'll eat me if I refuse to be engaged!!

What the hell is she thinking?!

"If you don't want to be engaged then don't! I won't _force _someone like you! If you won't then I'll just ………………… REMOVE THE SECURITY AND LET THOSE CRAZY GIRLS ENTER SO YOU CAN  
CHOOSE!!!!!!

(Translation to capitalized words: _REMOVE THE SECURITY AND LET THOSE BARBARIC CRAZY GIRLS ENTER SO YOU'LL BE HARRASSED AND DEAD!!!)_

" HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

What the?! How did they find out my address?!!!!!! DAMN!!!!!

"How did they find me?!"

"OOOHHHH………………… I just………… -------------------- … (lol who knows what she did!! ^^)

"Darn iiittt!!!!"

"So what'll you choose?? ^^ Your engagement….. or those …uhm(barbaric)… girls(if that's what you'll call them)"^^

Darn this blackmailer!!!!!!!!!! There's NO WAY I'll be engaged! NO!

"Tsk! NONE!"

"But son!... Uhm… what if we increase your security then."

What did he say??

"If you accept the engagement, then I'll increase your security."

"HHmmm….Let me think…"

He's negotiating with me huh? AHA!

"What about changing the cook too?"

I'll do anything to have that gay lord cook be fired! I'm sick of his cooking and when he looks at me……….(thinks of the gay cook)…………………..nnaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!! Just  
thinking of him makes me sick! YUCK!

"The cook??" I heard the EVIL…NO DEMON woman say.

"I heard the duke's daughter is good at cooking. I even heard that a lot of famous restaurant wanted her to be the top chef but she refused them all."

"She's a good cook?" I curiously asked.

"Yup. DEFINITELY GOOD. Her specialty is FRIED SHRIMP"

FRIED SHRIMP……… FRIED SHRIMP……… FRIED SHRIMP……… FRIED SHRIMP………

And so that was it…… FRIED SHRIMP CHANGED EVERYTHING. I was totally hypnotized by the fried shrimp…… *sigh*

Darn they GOT ME! She better be a good cook or ELSE!

…………………End of POV………………………..

"So. What do you say son. Increased security, fired cook, and good food!"

His answer?

.................

.................

THEIR ANSWER??

Sunako/Kyohei:WHEN'LL I MEET HIM/HER?

Their parents: GOOD!

END OF CHAPTER I

R&R Please!! ^^ I'll accept any comment as long as it'll be for the good of my writing ^^ thanks!! Ask me if you have any questions ^^.


	2. Emergency Meeting

Chapter II

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own The Wallflower and its characters -.- *sigh*

Thank the genius who created this. ^^

Ah…. Before I start this chapter….. I wanna give my thanks to all of my reviewers!!!! Arigatou!!!!!!

I appreciate it!!! Thanks!!!!!!!

Credits to:

-Diane

-Love'sxxxhurricane

-Anonymous critic

-Rare_flower

-Gokillfanboys

-Sunako_me

-Kagome778

And to my cousin….who used my own account to review my story ^^ lol

THANKS A LOT

BTW.. you might get a little confused so here's a guide ^^

**(A/N. **This means I'm the one speaking**)**

"This is a dialogue**"**

'This is a thought**'**

**(**This is the unsaid thought of the one currently speaking**)**

……………….**- **dots means a little pause

A straight line like this _____________________**, **separating groups of dialogues and narration indicates the change of scenery

**Chapter II**

**EMERGENCY MEETING  
**

**Takano Mansion…….**

"Tell me why I'm doing this again…?" Kyohei started a conversation with his father while _grooming _himself for his first meeting with his soon-to-be fiancée

"You're doing this because of them son!! (and though… I'm a little disappointed.. I must admit.. you also did it because of fried shrimp…*sigh* why did I ever have a pig-like son?!! I'm the prime minister for goodness' sake!)" The prime minister said while pointing out the window.

"Of what??" Kyohei asked while looking out the window.

There, he saw a huge battalion of girls and when they saw Kyohei…………….

"KYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" The sound of their squeals filled the whole area.

Kyohei immediately closed the window and said….

"Oh …_them"…..*sigh*_………

**  
Kyohei's POV:**

'I don't think more security…can keep them away…….. *sigh*'

"Dad, I want to back out of the engagement." 'I said.'

"WHAT?!" 'He exclaimed, too shocked.'

"But son! The duke should already be on their way here!!"

"Just tell them I'm backing out."

"But that's too rude! What about this then…….. I'll give you your own mansion and keep your address top secret! Only professional spies will know your address and I'll guard it with protection systems!! Like those that protect important gems and paintings with lasers!!"

"……" 'I just kept quiet …..'

'What if some of them are daughters of dangerous syndicates!! That'll be more dangerous if they ask help from them!!'

"And have you forgotten that the duke's daughter is a good cook!! She can cook fried shrimp for you whenever you want!!"

"Oh yeah…but she might just be one of those annoying girls outside. A crazy stock-up brat!"

"You haven't even met! I'm sure she's different!! And don't be so full of yourself!"

"Yeah right." 'I said sarcastically.'

"And son!! If you don't accept the engagement, ……who knows what….. _THAT _woman will do!!"

'OH darn! I totally forgot about her!'

"She might-"

'I didn't let my father finish…. I already have an idea of what she'll do!'

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"What's taking them so long???"

'And with that remark… my father smiled, knowing I would no longer be backing out.' *sigh*

"Good son! ^^ I'm proud of you."

'A few second passed…. And then suddenly…… I had a nice (GREAT!) idea……..'

"I'm gonna meet up with her……. But……."

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**  
Nakahara Mansion:**

"Sunako!! Remember!!!! Tell me when he cheats on you! Coz' if he does….he'll suffer my wrath!!!

"Yes, father… -.-" Sunako said without any interest in what her father was telling her

"And when you don't like what he's doing… tell him!!"

"Yes, father…..*sigh*.."

"And …… and …… don't do _it _yet!!! And…and…..in case _that_ happens…. Let him have all the responsibility!!!"

"Ugh…. Yes… dad….???"

"And.. and…… when you have children…….. –"

"DAD!!! I'm not getting married!!! I'm just going to meet them!!"

"Ahem…..ugh…. but still… remember!!!! YOU are the daughter of the HUMBLE and HONORABLE DUKE!! You must not let anyone look down on you!! Not even the prime minister's son!"

"Yes… father………..*sigh*" Sunako said with a bored tone and expression, unknown to her that her mother was quietly listening and the duke's little "speech" caught her attention causing her ears to get wider and her head bigger.

"Aahh.. your father's right dear!! ^^ You should never let MEN boss you around (just like me!!!)!! HA HA HA HA!!!(I never let your father boss me around do I! HA HA HA HA!)" The duke made an

"UGH" expression as his wife told her daughter the words he thought a man like himself don't ought to hear from a woman.

"Yes, mother…. -.-" She said…still uninterested even when her mom was mocking her dad……..

Her mom sensed this and said………..

"DO THIS OR THE LAB IS GOING DDDDOOOOOWWWWWNNNNNN!!!"

"AAAAAhhhhh,,,, y-yy—y-YES….mmmOOMM!! NEVER LET MEN BOSS YOU AROUND! GOT IT!!"

Sunako was horrified because her mom was dead serious with what she was saying by her terrible tone.

(kind of OOC right?? ..please bear with it for a while ^^' I didn't notice that at first.. I'll try to change that in the later chapters, k? ^^)

"KEEP IT IN YOUR MIND…………NOW!"

"Ah…..yyyyeeeesssss………"

"Never let men boss you around………. Never let men boss you around………. Never let men boss you around………. Never let men boss you around………. Never let men boss you around………. Never let men boss you around………. Never let men boss you around………. Never let men boss you around………. Never let men boss you around………. Never let men boss you around………. Never let men boss you around………. Never let men boss you around………. Never let men boss you around………. Never let men boss you around………. Never let men boss you around……….(and so on..)"

Sunako kept murmuring these words until she finally got lost to it….She stopped murmuring but the words kept repeating in her mind until they got to the gate of the Takano Mansion and finally she got hypnotized by the thought.

The huge gate welcomed them and their limousine entered the huge estate but they weren't really that fond of it since theirs' was just as big.

"Sunako-chan….we're here!! ^^ Remember don't let men boss you around k! ^^"

"YES SIR! .. I mean …Mom…."

Her mother just smiled with her daughter's reply.

"Uh…. But dear… you must also be polite.. understand….^^?"

His father advised this but he didn't get a reply so this made him uneasy.

Welcome…..Sir…Madam……My……….. lady?

The butler who welcomed them got a little surprised with Sunako's expression. (Ya know.. getting hypnotized and all)

"Huh?" She asked.

"Oh…..uhm……. Young master has been waiting for you. (I think..)

Come in please."

"Thank you." The duke said.

The butler led them to the guest room where they found the prime minister talking to someone. They were facing that person's back so they only saw his blonde hair. The butler didn't inform the prime minister their arrival since it would be rude to interrupt their conversation.

**  
The duke's POV:**

'Ah..that must be the prime minister's son. I watched for a while and I must admit that I'm quite excited to see his face. ^^'

"Ah! You're here!" 'the prime minister said.'

"Uhm yes… We were just waiting for you to finish talking."

'And then at the corner of my eye…… his _son_ was slowly turning his head to face us…..'

'I wonder…. What does he look like??'

. . . . . .

'After a few seconds…………'

"WAAAAH!"' I exclaimed……. I can't say anything……..

The prime minister's son is…….. is………. _________!!!!!!!!!'

**End of POV**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

(A/N::Truthfully… I was planning on ending the chapter here to add a little suspense to it but…. I don't want it short…… I mean…… up to now…..the chapter only has…. 1, 284 words….. not like the first chapter so I think it's still short so here's more…..

"Remember dear, …….. ACT decently….k..? Don't make a fool of yourself… And no matter what happens NEVER let them know .. your secret… You understand?? OR ELSE..!!" Sunako's mother whispered to her…

"Yes, mother..I'll try my best." She answered.

"Promise me…………….

… Your father might get sick, if he or anyone else gets to know your secret."

"Yes. I ..promise."

"K, now then… go introduce yourself."

Sunako slowly walked to the blonde "boy" …..like a lady then she introduced herself……

When the prime minister's so thought "son" turned to face them,………they were…… shocked…. Because…. Standing in front of them, was a slightly fat guy……, with dangling earrings and long eye lashes, ………………. And worst……… **MAKE-UP……**…….. In other words………….

**  
The duke's POV:**

'Waaaaahhhh!! The prime minister's son is………..**GAY!!!!!!!!!??????????????????'**

**  
End of POV**

(Who thinks its Kyohei??) ^^

Sunako's parents were too shocked to even utter a word. The good thing was that Sunako didn't care about appearances… She only cared about the prize she's gonna get.

Since Sunako didn't mind, they got fine with it eventually… but still shocked…

**  
The prime minister's POV:**

'Aah…… This is… good …….I think……. ^^' It's all going according to Kyohei's plan. . . . . . .

It's not….. like I'm lying…..I think…….I just won't tell them……….. until they ask of course… ^_^

Kyohei's currently in the computer room…… watching his "soon-to-be" fiancée's reaction on my "pretending-to-be" son's appearance. I simply asked the "going-to-be" fired cook to pretend to be Kyohei… since they have the same hair and as a reward I'll give him (or maybe her) money to build his very own restaurant.

Ahh…… can it be… my son's a genius to think of this plan!! Or maybe… he just wants to get the rewards……..even without the engagement!! NOO! The duke's daughter better not be is annoying fans!!'

**  
End of POV**

After a few minutes of talking, they still didn't ask anything about his son, instead they talked about other things away from the subject about his son… since its really rude to ask………

Then suddenly…….. the prime minister and the duke received a call from their secretaries….. saying there was an emergency meeting with the queen…… therefore….. they immediately called for their limousines.

After a while, the duke's ride arrived and the prime minister got a call from the driver. The driver said that a weird girl stabbed every single bit of tires so the driver was unable to make it.

"OH NO!!! I can't be late for a meeting!!"

"Eh? …. If that's the case then…… you can go with me." The duke realized the situation and offered help which the prime minister gladly accepted.

"But hun………. What about me..???"

"You wanna go to honey? ^^"

"Ah yes!!! Yes!!! I'll be feeling out-of-place once… this two gets along.."

"Fine then. Let's go.. we shouldn't be late. Bye now…. You two get along with each other"

The prime minister just kept quiet with their remark until they got out of the estate.

**  
Inside the limousine….**

"Uhh…. I have to tell you something…….." The prime minister started a conversation…

"Yes?? What is it? By the way…. You've got a ……..healthy …son …..(I guess).." The duke's wife complimented.

"Uhm…. That's the ……. _Thing_……… That _man _(if that's what he/she is) is NOT my son….. that was my cook…"

"WHAT??????!!!!"

*sigh* "Yes………. I apologize . My son wanted to know if your daughter…… judge by appearances like other girls so he decided to test her. I'm sorry for allowing it." The prime minister said while  
bowing.

"That's fine….. I'm sure my dear Sunako's alright with that….. and she'll definitely pass his test!!, That I'm certain ^^ "

(A/N. Can anyone please tell me the name of Sunako and Kyohei's parents…. Please ^^,……. It's really difficult to address them… thanks^^)

**  
Sunako's Mother's POV:**

'I'm sure she'll pass his test………. She's never judge anyone by appearances….. Never……..especially when that _incident _happened…..'

**  
End of POV**

Meanwhile……

**  
Takano Mansion**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

…………………….

10 minutes passed after the prime minister, the duke, and his wife left and nobody was talking….

…………………….

……………………

Another 5 minutes passed and the "son" noticed Sunako was still standing.

(A/N: The prime minister forgot to make them sit…. And the cook only watched as they were talking. Both parties did not mind since they only talked for a short while.)

"I'm sorry …… to ……………….. uhm…….. make you ……wait?" The cook said in a not-so-sure tone….

"That's fine." Sunako said emotionlessly and still not moving in her spot.

"Please take a seat."

With that… she sat across him on a different sofa.

After that…….

………

……..

30 minutes passed since Sunako sat and silence enveloped them.

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Computer room**

**  
Kyohei's POV**

'Daaaaarrrrnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How do they plan to sit there!!!!'

……………………. After 3 minutes…………

'Ugh!!!!! I'm sure she's just pretending not to care!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm getting really pissed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

………………….. after 15 more minutes………………….

SNAP!

'THAT IS IIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'

**  
End of POV**

**  
Back in the living room**

………………….after another 3 minutes……………….

Sunako decided to break the silence…….

"I-"

But Sunako was cut in by…………..

BANG!!!!!

That was the sound of the door opening…………. Behind the door was the brightest light anyone would have seen. Sunako tried her hardest to avoid the blinding light.

Why?? You'll find that out soon enough ^^

"YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"AAAAHHH Kyohei-kun!!!!!!!!"

"SHUT UUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!! You GAY LORD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" And with that……. The poor cook got kicked out of the mansion……

And Sunako took this as a chance to talk..

"Uhm……….. that wasn't the prime minister's son?"

"NOOOOOOOO you big ACTRESS!!!!!!!!!!! I'M THE SON OF THE PRIME MINISTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh." And with that Sunako ended their conversation.

. . . . . . . . .

"YOU'RE JUST GONNA END IT WITH AN "OH"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Uhm … yeah?" Sunako still tried not to look at him since he was the cause of that bright light.

"THAT'S IIIIITTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What's it??" Sunako added fuel to the fire…

"YYYOOOOOOUUUU!!!!!!!! _QUIT YOUR 'PRETENDING' AND 'ACTING'!!!!!! __I KNOW _YOU'RE JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE!!!! A CRA-"

Kyohei noticed that Sunako suddenly had a change of expression…………. Somehow…… this made Kyohei's temper vanish..(mostly) and it also made him……worried…(a little)

"Uhm….. did I say something …………….. wrong??"

(A/N: I'll answer for you Kyouhei-kun!!!! ^^……. "Yep… you did… ^^")

**Sunako's POV**

(A/N… Sunako only listened to the italicized words…)

OH NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (A/N… btw… in this and after this…. Sunako's speaking in her mind like she usually does….unlady-like)

Someone found out about my secret!!!!!!!!!

What do I dooooo????????????????

**  
End of POV**

Sunako thought Kyohei found out about her secret…. Unknown to her that Kyohei was talking about something else.

"Uhm… Are you listening?? Are you fine?? Hu-"

"YYYYYYOOOOOOUUUUUU!!!!!!"

"yes??"

"You know… my secret……….."

"huh??? What secre-"

"YOU MUST DIEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Eeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhh????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Chapter End

Uhm… guys… sorry for not updating so fast….. I suddenly lost my idea since I was so excited on thinking about the things that I plan to make happen when the prince arrives in the story…(I mean I even dreamt about it lol)…… I got totally lost in it that I forgot my idea on this chapter…. I apologize……

I'm sorry again ^^

By the way… I know this chapter isn't that exciting so I'll make it up on later chapters k^^ I just hope I find some inspiration lol…….

And…….. I also need some suggestions ^^………….

..please give me your ideas on how to make Kyohei and Sunako closer...... like getting Sunako sick and Kyohei caring for him... somthing like that.. lol Thanks!!!! And also pust that button below and write something ^^ plaese and thank you ^^


	3. The Queen's Worries

Chapter III

Disclaimer..: I do not own the WALLFLOWER and its characters.

I'll only own the prince that's going to appear in this fan fiction. ^^ …… I'll make him appear as soon as possible.. ^^ but he still won't appear in this chapter…

I want to thanks all my reviewers!!! I owe you this chapter ^^

roseprincess-sama- lol you're like a mind reader. I was planning on doing what you've suggested too ^^ and…….. the prince isn't Ranmaru. It's an OC. ^^ you'll find out about him in later chapters ^^ btw do you know about the legend of the rose princess from color cloud palace? That's one of my fave stories ^^

Diane~~ - waaahh ~.~ sorry to disappoint you!! I wasn't able to update in 3 days like the 2nd chapter….. I've got lots of ideas lately but it was on other stories. I wasn't able to control myself so this story got left out -.- gomenasai…

rare flower- *tears* thanks 4 ur support!!! ^^

anonymous critic- yeah ur right!!!! They don't work out in the manga!!! They get so romantic and then at the end it still won't work out!!!

inoue09- thanks couz' !!!! ^^

gokillfanboys- Oh yeah!! ^^ maybe I'll try that ^^ lol …. I'll add some spies somehow.. ^^ I'll make them send spies to each other lol ^^

Guide:

**(A/N. **This means I'm the one speaking**)**

"This is a dialogue**"**

'This is a thought**'**

**(**This is the unsaid thought of the one currently speaking**)**

……………….**- **dots mean a little pause

A straight line like this _____________________**, **separating groups of dialogues and narration indicates the change of scenery

______________________________________________________________________________

CHAPTER III

"YYYYOOOOOUUUUUUU….

MUST…….

DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sunako said, at the same time.. charging to Kyohei for an attack.

Kyohei COULD HAVE ..EASILY blocked that attack………..that is……….IF he wasn't so confused on her motive. She was really lady-like just a minute ago and now this???! Kyohei couldn't understand what was happening.

"OOOIIIII!!!!!! Quit attacking me will YOU!!!!!"

"NOOOO WAY!!!!!!!!! You must die!!!! I'll kill anyone who knows my secret!!(except for mom of course)"

"WHAAAAAAAT?? But I don't even know your secret!!!"

"You LIAR!! You told me……"

Then suddenly for an unknown reason…… they were suddenly teleported to a place with a big curtain… then……

**FLASHBACK**: (Uhm this would be in Sunako's Point of View.. ^^)

"YOU'RE JUST GONNA END IT WITH AN "OH"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"'The 'person' said.'

'What's with him anyway?? What answer does he expect me to give?!.........

..Calm down..Sunako..calm down….. according to my research… it's rare for ladies to lose temper…..'

"Uhm … yeah?" 'I tried not to look at him since he was the cause of that bright light.'

"THAT'S IIIIITTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!" ….. 'Is it just me…. Or am I hearing sounds of a rope breaking??'

"What's it??"

'By his expressions…….. I can see… I just added fuel to HIS fire…..'

"YYYOOOOOOUUUU!!!!!!!! _QUIT YOUR 'PRETENDING' AND 'ACTING'!!!!!! __I KNOW _YOU'RE-!!"

(A/N…: See the missing words from chapter 2?? In this.. I only entered the words Sunako heard)

'Oh… no…… Someone found out……..about my…secret….

What should I doo????

There's only one choice…….

Kill him!'

"YYYYYYOOOOOOUUUUUU!!!!!!"

"yes??"

"You know… my secret……….."

"huh??? What secre-"

"YOU MUST DIEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Eeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhh????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

End of flashback and End of Sunako's POV

(A/N They're still in the unknown room.)

"You see!!! You know about my secret!! You can't lie to me!"

"Huh??? You've got the wrong idea!! (Tsk! Idiot!) What I meant back there was……

Then…. It continued playing…..

**Flashback:** (This time.. Kyohei's POV)

"YOU'RE JUST GONNA END IT WITH AN "OH"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Uhm … yeah?" 'Why is she not looking at me???!!!!!!!! Daaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrnnnnnnnn!!!!!! She's getting on my nerves!!!!!!!!!'

"THAT'S IIIIITTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What's it??" 'That's it! I felt a vein popped out of me!!!!!! I cannot control myself!!!!!!!!!!!'

"YYYOOOOOOUUUU!!!!!!!! _QUIT YOUR 'PRETENDING' AND 'ACTING'!!!!!! __I KNOW _YOU'RE JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE!!!! A CRA-"

'I noticed that she suddenly had a change of expression……I wasn't able to finish my sentence……but……. Somehow…… this made my temper vanish..(mostly).'

(A/N… and it also made him……worried…(a little))

'Huh?? Who said that crap!!! ……

Me??? Worried??!!!! In her dreams!!......

But still…..'

"Uhm… Are you listening?? Are you fine?? Hu-"

"YYYYYYOOOOOOUUUUUU!!!!!!"

"yes??" 'I asked a little horrified.' (By little… he means REALLY)

"You know… my secret……….."

'Huh?? What is she saying?? Secret??'

"huh??? What secre-"

"YOU MUST DIEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

'WAAAAAAhHH???'

"Eeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhh????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

End of flashback and end of Kyohei's POV

"What I meant back there was that you were just like all those other girls!! I swear I don't know your secret!!!!!!!'

"You don't?" Sunako asked simply..

"No I don't!"

"Oh. I see." And with that,…. Sunako instantly calmed down and looked away from Kyohei and then ended the conversation. *POOF* They were back at the mansion…as if nothing ever happened.

*SNAP*

………

………

………

………

………

………

"AGAIN WITH THE "OH"!!!!!!!!!!"

"What do you expect me to say??!!"

"APOLOGIZE!!!!!"

"Apologize for what??!!"

"say "SORRY" for almost KILLING ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Sorry." She said plainly and without any emotion.

"WHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTT??????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I said sorry." She repeated… again without any emotion.

"HOW DARE YOU!!!!! You apologize to ME with just a simple "SORRY""!!!!!

This time Sunako got confused and a little pissed off with how Kyohei was acting.

"Of course!! You're the one that told me to say sorry!......" She exclaimed…

". . . . ."

Kyohei was somehow speechless realizing that she was indeed right since he, himself told her to say sorry and he haven't got the reason to oppose her.

"You big moron." She said in a very low voice that was barely audible…….. too bad Kyohei was able to hear it.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"Nothing."

"WHY YOU!!!!!!!!!!" Kyohei said that while preparing to attack Sunako.

Then….. Kyohei suddenly got hungry, remembering the fact that she was a good cook. He stopped his attack and immediately calmed down. He sat at the chair making himself comfortable placing  
both his feet at the table. He got a great idea to satisfy his stomach.

"YOU……You're good at cooking right?" He asked.

". . . . ." Sunako just kept quiet.

"Cook me some fried shrimp. That'll serve as your apology." He ordered.

". . . . ." Again… she just kept quiet.

"I said cook me some fried shrimp!!!!!!!! NOW!!!!!" Kyohei shouted that can make any ordinary person flinch in fear……….. unfortunately Sunako isn't one of those ordinary people.

She simply… answered…….

"NO." …….calmly……..

at first……

"WHAT?!"

"I said NO. "

"WHAT??!!!"

"I said NO. ('Geez… how many times will he ask??!!')"

"WHAT?"

"I SAID NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOW MANY TIMES DO YOU NEED TO ASK?!!!!!!!!!!"

"Dammit!!! Cook me fried shrimp NOW!"

"NO WAY!!!!!" This time bolts of electricity were coming out of their heads as they fought eye to eye.

"There's NO WAY I'll let YOU order me around! You're just a _man! _Why should I?!"

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!"

"I think I'm someone ABOVE you! ^^ ha!"

"WHAT?!"

"I think I'm someone above you! (*sigh*'again with the WHAT!!!!!')"

"WHAT????!!!!"

"WHAT ARE YOU _**DEAF**_**???!!!!! **I said I'm someone above you!"

"Oh yeah?! I'm higher than you! Shortie! I've got longer legs elf!!" Kyohei said while standing straight and proud.

"Hmph!" Sunako exclaimed while facing away Kyohei.

"NOW! Cook me fried shrimp!"

"No WAY!!!"

"WHY YOU!!!!!!!"

And thus……. The battle between two dense idiots began. Black fire came out of Sunako's body while red flame came out of Kyohei's body. The battle of the eye lasted for a few minutes and they  
were finally gonna attack each other when the Takano's butler suddenly arrived.

"Kyohei-sama…… there's a call for you from Milord…"

"Huh?? At a time like this??" *sigh*"

"Tsk… we'll continue this later." Kyohei said before leaving the room.

"Excuse us….. Milady……" said the butler while following after Kyohei and then closing the door.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Hello?"

"Ahh…. Son………. We're gonna be kind of…. Busy… these coming days…… We're discussing some confidential matters as of now and unfortunately…. I won't be able to come home for a while."

"Huuuuuhh?????!!!! But dad!!! What about our condition!!!!! What about my mansion???????!!!!!"

"Oh… I've arranged for that already. You can move in tomorrow. I'll send someone there to give you your address k. ^^"

"OK then…"

"Ah. That reminds me……… How's it going there?? Did you show yourself to her already?"

"Uhm….. yes…father."

"So…. What's happening there now?? Have you gotten to know each other??"

"Ugh…….. everything's fine here… ugh… he.. he…he…. ('darn……. If he knew we're fighting right now………. I might not get my mansion…………. Geez……') and we got to know each other father……..  
………… uhm……….she's …. Uhm…. Interesting……."

"Is that so?? Then, what about taking care of her while her parents are gone. I'll ask her parents' permission to live with you in the mansion."

"What? They won't come home too?"

"Ugh.. yes…. You see it's about these confidential matters…….."

"Uhmmmm…"

"We're starting soon….. OK then…take care of her and don't do anything foolish while I'm gone! You can manage there now right?? Bye now."

"Ah wait!!! Dad!!!! Dad!!!!"

*toot* *toot* toot*

'darn!!!!! Why do I have to babysit her????!!!! And worse.. to live with her……….. darn it!!!!!!!!!'

Kyohei went back to the living room where Sunako was.

______________________________________________________________________________

"HEY…. You." Kyohei said while pointing to Sunako.

"Uhm… It's rude to point."

"Whatever! Pack your things now. You're moving."

"Where?"

"You're gonna live with me!" Kyohei said,…. At the same time… pulling Sunako's hand.

"Huh?????? Who said I wanted to live with YOU?!" She said back and taking her hand back.

"LOOK! It's not like I have any choice!! So just go with it will you?!"

"No way."

"Our parents will be gone for a while so father said that I'll take care of ('ahem a pain in the ass like ahem') you."

"I can take care of myself, thank you!! Hmph!" She snapped back rudely.

"No you can't! ('And besides…. I don't know how to cook so I need someone to cook for me.')

Just come wi-" Kyohei was cut in by the sudden knock on the door.

*knock* *knock* *knock*

Kyohei opened the door and asked the butler what's the matter.

"Uhm… Kyohei-sama…. There's a call for Miss Sunako.. they said it was urgent."

"Ok… just give her the phone."

The butler kindly gave Sunako the phone. Since it was urgent… Sunako didn't bother to go out of the room.

"Hello?"

"Ah Sunako dear………….. you must've already heard from Kyohei-kun that the prime minister and your father won't be home for a while."

"Ugh.. yes."

"I won't be coming home as well since I can't leave your father for a second so I'm placing you in the hands of Kyohei-kun."

"Huh?? But I can take care of myself."

"No buts dear… there might be some dangerous matters here so-"

"NO way!!!! Mom I-"

"DO this or the lab is down for sure!"

*sigh*"Yes mother…."

"Ok then.. bye.. be careful k, we'll leave the planning to you two. Be safe."

"Yes."

*toot* *toot* *toot*

"So?" Kyohei asked.

"I'll call the maids." *sigh*

Sunako sadly said while calling her personal maids to bring her stuffs over.

"Ugh….. we won't live here."

"WHAT?!"

*knock* *knock*

"AH.. that must be the address."

"Huh?? Address?? Delivered?" Sunako asked, a bit confused.

When Kyohei opened the door. A large man appeared, wearing black suit with black shoes and black shades. The man then gave him a piece of paper then left in a flash.

In the paper… it said:

"Son, tomorrow morning,

A limousine will come to pick you up so be ready. I've already prepared the mansion for you as promised. It has spies as guards and helpers. They won't let you down. As for the security…… the spies organization are still working on it. Anyway if you want,.. I've also put in different cosplay material…lol… that is…… if you want 'em. Lol. Are you sure you want to live on your own??"

"Ok, then. Be sure you're all packed up for tomorrow." Kyohei said before he went for the door.

"Wait! Where are you going??"

"I'm gonna call some friends."

"Oh."

After that Kyohei left her on her own. After two minutes and a few seconds……. The butler came back to the living room.

"AH Milady…. Good thing you're still here. Kyohei-sama ordered me to tell you that you can stay here for the night. He also asked the maids to prepare you a room. He's also asking you to just wait for your things. Follow me please… to your room."

"Uhm.. OK… thank you."

Sunako silently followed the butler and went to her room.

Meanwhile………. ______________________________________________________________________________

At the palace………….

The murmurs started growing as each of the matters were carefully explained by the queen's secretary. As for the last matter that was about to be discussed……. The queen herself decided to  
announce it.

"And we've now come to the last announcement.

……….. The prince will finally be coming back from his journey. After a few years, the prince decided to come back."

"Ahhhh" The people sitting all said happily.

"He will be arriving after two weeks. But… you must all keep this confidential like all the other matters. It'll be dangerous for us and prince if this leaked out of public. For now, we're still looking for  
the solutions to the current problems we are now facing so we must protect its confidentiality and most importantly we must protect the prince who is next to the throne. These are all…… does anyone have questions and other special announcements?" The honorable queen asked.

The murmurs have started again and then a few have raised their hands. They were kindly called one by one.

The duke then asked the prime minister if they shall also announce the engagement of their children.

"Shall we?"

"Hmm…. There would be no problem in that. Kyohei did tell me everything was fine and that they got to know each other and that she's interesting."

"Is that so??"

"Yes! They'll suit each other won't they! ^^"

"You're right. Let's tell them. The sooner, the better. ^^"

And with that, they've announced their children's engagement.

"It's okay to let the press know, about this. My son will be glad if his diehard fans will give up on him."

*applause*

A lot gathered upon the prime minister and the duke……..

"Congratulations." Some said, one by one.

…… but then…… the queen suddenly became quiet..

The queen's POV

Sunako-chan's gonna be engaged??

What about…………. him??

CHAPTER END ^^

How was it???

Review please ^^

By the way… thank you to all those that put this fanfic in their story alerts and favorites!!!! Thank YOU!!!!!!!!! Sorry I haven't updated for a week…… I was unable to control myself in creating a new story.. *sigh* Anyway, if I post my new story please read and support it too ^^ Thanks!!


End file.
